yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Maris Stella High School
Maris Stella High School (Chinese: 新加坡海星中学, Abbreviation: MSHS) is an autonomous, SAP, Government-aided, all-boys Catholic secondary and primary school run by the international Marist Brothers at Mount Vernon Road in Singapore. It was headed by Bro. Anthony Tan from 1984 to 2009. Mr Joseph Lim Choon Kiat, the former Vice Principal, replaced Brother Anthony on 29 December 2009. It is placed in Band 3 in the 2010 School Achievement Table for Special/Express Course compiled by the Ministry of Education and, on that basis, is considered to be one of the top 20 schools in Singapore. Its teachers and students are also involved in non-academic fields including uniformed groups, sports such as archery, badminton, basketball, bowling, softball, table tennis, information technology, life sciences and Chinese debate. School crest The international crest of the Marist Brothers is the A.M. Monogram - the Marist "M”. It is fairly certain that the monogram was devised in the honour of Our Lady long before the Marist Brothers came into being in 1817. The letters probably signify Ave Maria (Hail Mary) and the twelve stars over the monogram were derived from Chapter 12 of the Book of Apocalypse: "And a great sign appeared in Heaven; a woman clothed with the sun and the moon under her feet, and upon her head crown of twelve stars." Most Marist schools throughout the world use the same A.M. Monogram and stars. Past Principals *1958 - 1981: Rev. Bro. J. Chanel Soon F.M.S. *1982 - 1984: Rev. Bro. John Lek F.M.S. *1984 - 2009: Rev. Bro Anthony Tan Kim Hock F.M.S. *2009 – Present: Mr Joseph Lim Choon Kiat CCAs Clubs and Societies *Artificial Intelligence *Chinese Language Society *English Language Society (ELS) *Chess *Health and Fitness *Library *Marist IT Society (MITS) *Media Club *Outdoor Activities Club (ODAC) *Photographic Society *Singapore Youth Flying Club *Digital Music & Art Performing Arts *Chinese Orchestra *Chinese Pugilistic (Wushu/Lion Dance) *English Drama *Symphonic Band Sports and Games / Adventure *Archery *Badminton *Basketball *Bowling *Cross-country *Golf *Softball *Table Tennis *Taekwondo Uniformed Groups *National Cadet Corp (Sea) *National Police Cadet Corp *Scouts *St. John's Ambulance Brigade The schools Niche CCAs are Table Tennis, Badminton and Bowling. Their Uniformed Groups are also very strong with NCC(Sea), NPCC, Scouts, and St John Ambulance Brigade all clinching the GOLD award in their respective Best Unit Awards. *Compulsory Enrichment Outdoor Activities Other *Student Council A separate organization outside CCAs, dedicated in contributing to the school Optional Outdoor Activities * Canoeing Expeditions * Rock-climbing * Overseas Mountain-trekking Expeditions * Hiking in Singapore (e.g. Pulau Ubin, MacRitchie Reservoir) * Overseas Outward Bound Adventure Challenge Courses * Scuba-diving Note: Parents and family members are invited to join the students in any of the activities. *Only students who have obtained their 1-star kayaking can apply to take part in this activity. Awards Special Award * School Distinction Award (2008–2012) Level Two Award * Best Practice Award (Teaching and Learning) (2008–2012) * Sustained Achievement Award (Academic Value-added) (Special/Express) * Sustained Achievement Award (Aesthetics) * Sustained Achievement Award (Sports) * Sustained Achievement Award (Uniformed Groups) * Sustained Achievement Award (Physical Fitness) (Primary Section) Level One Award * Achievement Award (Academic Value-added) (Special/Express) - Gold * CHERISH Award - Silver (2010) * Development Award (National Education) (2009–2011) Other Awards *Singapore Quality Class *People Developer Standard The School Distinction Award and Best Practice Award for Teaching and Learning are testimony to the school's commitment to holistic education. The Singapore Quality Class and People Developer Standard also validate the efficiency of the school and staff management processes. Facilities The Secondary Section has the following facilities *Air-conditioned Hall *Sports hall *Multi-purpose outdoor court *Rock Wall *Tennis Court *Basketball Courts *Wireless Network *21st Century Classrooms *AV Theatrette *Double Level Media Resource Library *Air Conditioned Seminar Rooms *Air-Conditioned Student Recreation Centre *Music Room *Band Room *Media Studio equipped with green screen *Champagnat Green Outdoor Recreational Area *Cafe *Choice of 2 canteens *Apple Service Centre *Chapel *Newly Opened Air-Conditioned Gym *All classrooms are equipped with an LCD projector, and a TV set linked to a video command system. Scholarships School Scholarships and Awards Any Marist may apply for the following scholarship if he fulfils the criteria: Kwek Leng Joo Scholarship Open to application by new Secondary One students who have achieved a PSLE T-score of 260 and above. Ten scholarships are available each year. Low Tuck Kwong Scholarship Seconday Four students who achieved eight A1 and above in the GCE 'O' Level Examinations at one sitting are eligible for consideration. Yeo Cho Sin Marist of the Year Award One award worth $250 is given to the best all-round Secondary Four student each year. Yeo Cho Sin Most Improved Marist Award One award is given each year to the Secondary Four student who shows the most improvement in the GCE 'O' Level Examinations relative to his PSLE T-score. Notable Alumni * Leon Quek * Lionel Quek Hiphopthon 2007 As part of the school's Youth Day celebrations, the school organised Hiphopthon on 30 June 2007 in an attempt to set a new Singapore Record for the most number of people dancing hiphop at the same time. The Hiphopthon was held at Serangoon Junior College Sports Field and the event was adjudicated by the Singapore Book of Records. 1,435 Marists and teachers took part in the event and the attempt was successful. Maris Stella now holds the record for the most number of people dancing hiphop at the same time.http://www2.singaporebookofrecords.com/singapore_records_individual.php?id=NjAwMDAwMDAzMg References External Links/References *Official website Category:Roman Catholic schools in Singapore Category:Boys' schools in Singapore Category:Marist Brothers schools Category:Secondary schools in Singapore Category:Aljunied